Not-So-Blind-Date
by vernonmenal
Summary: [CH 3 UP!] Bukan sekadar blind date biasa. Baekhyun dengan sukarela mengikuti blind date dengan Park Chanyeol demi membalaskan dendam sahabatnya. Tapi, lama-kelamaan Baekhyun menyadari kalau berkencan dengan Chanyeol adalah ide terburuk sedunia./CHANBAEK/Sho-ai.
1. Chapter 1

"Umm, halo?"

Pemuda tinggi yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu langsung mendongak. Matanya bersirobok dengan sesosok pemuda mungil yang sedang tersenyum gugup ke arahnya.

"Umm, halo...?" Pemuda tinggi itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apakah kau adalah Park Chanyeol?"

"_Yeah_..." Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau... siapa, ya?"

"A-aku B—"

Chanyeol memotongnya, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau tidur dulu? Rasanya tidak sopan membiarkanmu berdiri sementara aku duduk."

Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk, lalu menghempaskan bokongnya di atas tempat duduk di seberang Chanyeol.

"Jadi, biar kutebak...," Chanyeol tersenyum lurus sambil menopang dagunya di atas kedua tangannya yang ditangkup, "kau pasti adalah Byun Baekhyun."

Pemuda mungil itu hanya mengangguk.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "_What a great name_," komentarnya.

"Maaf?" Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Namamu cocok sekali denganmu."

"Maaf, aku masih tidak mengerti poin dari ucapanmu."

Chanyeol terkekeh sekilas. "Begini, Tuan Byun Baekhyun yang baik hati, " Chanyeol mendeham sejenak, "Byun Baekhyun itu nama yang berarti murni, indah, dan sempurna. Sangat cocok dengan sosok aslimu, Baekhyun. Kau... tampak indah dan sempurna—sungguh."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sopan menanggapi rayuan gombal Chanyeol.

_Dasar, laki-laki buaya!_ gerutunya dalam hati.

"Jadi, Baekhyun," suara berat Chanyeol terdengar kembali, "pesanlah menu sesukamu. Karena ini adalah _blind date_ pertama kita, izinkanlah aku yang menraktirmu. Setuju?"

Baekhyun cuma bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya dengan jengah karena kerlingan mata Chanyeol yang menyilaukan.

**...**

.

.

.

.

**Not-So-Blind-Date**

**#1**

.

**Disclaimer:** The casts aren't mine. This fic is originally mine.

**Pairing(s):** Chanbaek/Baekyeol.

**Genre(s):** Romance and drama.

**Warnings:** AU. Sho-ai. Boys Love. Kalimat yg amburadul, amberegul, dll. Narasi membosankan.

Don't like it? Don't read, please!

Sorry for any typos or mistakes!

.

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

**...**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama mengucapkan terima kasih ketika _waitress_ telah mengantarkan pesanan mereka masing-masing. Sementara Chanyeol memesan paket tonkatsu, Baekhyun hanya memesan menu ringan seperti _kimchi carnitas fries_.

"Kau yakin cuma memesan itu saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya. "Eum, yah... hanya ini saja cukup sekali buatku, kok."

"Kalau buatku, itu hanya mengotori gigiku saja," celetuk Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

Baekhyun ikut terkekeh.

"Hm, memangnya kau sedang dalam program diet, ya?"

_Sppprrrfftt_—!

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Baekhyun langsung memukul dadanya yang sesak karena tersedak makanan yang ditelannya.

Chanyeol segera menyodorkan minuman kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera meneguknya dengan cepat, lalu mendesah lega ketika makanan itu akhirnya berhasil turun melalui kerongkongannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan cemas.

"A-aku... aku baik-baik saja. Trims," balas Baekhyun dengan terengah-engah. "Oh, astaga, Chanyeol, apakah aku memang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang melakukan program diet?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak dengan pandangan meneliti. "Eum, _yeah_...," jawabnya kemudian.

"Astaga," Baekhyun mengerang, "aku memang sedang melakukan program diet sebenarnya. Aku tidak menyangka harus terlihat jelas seperti ini."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. "Memangnya buat apa lagi kau menguruskan dirimu? Kau sudah kurus, kok."

"Bukan. Bukan untuk menguruskan diri seperti cewek," sergah Baekhyun. "Aku ingin membuat tubuhku sedikit ada ototnya. Jadi, aku harus menjalankan program diet supaya otot-ototku lebih cepat berkembang."

Chanyeol terpana sebentar melihat Baekhyun yang sedang terkekeh sendiri. Lalu, ia ikut terkekeh dan berkata, "Baekhyun, Baekhyun... Jangan membuat dirimu berotot, deh. Kau sudah tampak sempurna dengan badan seperti ini—sungguh."

Baekhyun nyaris saja tersedak. Tapi untung saja ia segera dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

_Ugh, mulutnya—astaga—mulutnya..._

"Tunggu dulu, Baekhyun" perintah Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun langsung membeku di tempat ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya mendekati wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menahan napasnya ketika jari-jemari Chanyeol menyentuh sudut bibirnya, lalu mengusapnya sampai ke pipi. Baekhyun dapat merasakan rasa panas mengalir dari tempat yang disentuh Chanyeol, kemudian menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ada bekas _mayonaise_," Chanyeol menyeringai seksi sambil menjilati ujung jarinya.

Baekhyun tercengang sejenak melihat kelakuan Chanyeol. Pikirannya mulai membentuk kelompok pro dan kontra, saling berdebat satu sama lain.

_Dasar, cowok buaya. Apakah kau lihat bagaimana caranya menggodamu, Baekhyun?!_—sisi kontranya memulai sesi debat terlebih dahulu.

_Menurutku, dia lumayan manis. Mana ada cowok buaya yang melakukan hal seperti itu di zaman sekarang? :3_—sisi pronya mencoba untuk berpikir lebih positif.

_Memangnya kau tidak pernah tahu ya kalau cowok buaya itu menguasai ilmu akting?_

_Tapi, aku bisa lihat dari matanya kalau dia benar-benar tulus melakukannya..._

_Stop untuk menggunakan intuisimu, bung. Gunakan logikamu. Cowok buaya itu penggoda._

_Kalau begitu, kau sendiri juga harus berhenti menggunakan logikamu karena tidak semua hal dapat diselesaikan dengan akal rasionalmu saja, bro._

Baekhyun langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk membuyarkan perdebatan di kedua sisi pikirannya yang semakin lama semakin memanas. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum pada Chanyeol sambil menggumamkan, "Trims, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Omong-omong, dari rasa _mayonaise_-nya saja, aku tahu pesananmu enak. Aku sepertinya harus memesan satu untukku bawa ke rumah."

Tanpa benar-benar disetujui otaknya lebih dahulu, tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba bergerak untuk menyendokkan _kimchi carnitas fries_-nya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" tawar Baekhyun di luar kehendaknya—sumpah.

Chanyeol tampak salah tingkah melihat perbuatan Baekhyun. "E—eeh...?" Ia memekik kaget. "Baekhyun... apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya kikuk.

Baekhyun langsung mengerutkan keningnya, tersinggung. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak menderita penyakit menular apapun, kok."

Chanyeol langsung tampak serba salah sendiri ketika mendengar balasan Baekhyun yang ketus. "B-bu-bukan maksudku menuduhmu seperti itu, Baekhyun..."

"Teruuus?" Baekhyun tampak jengah.

"Maksudku adalah apakah tidak apa-apa kalau aku makan lewat sendokmu? Aku takut menodaimu dengan _indirect kiss_ kita..."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangkat satu alisnya dengan ragu.

Apa benar manusia di hadapannya ini adalah seorang cowok buaya?

Bisa-bisanya ia salah tingkah sendiri hanya karena ditawari makanan. Sampai memikirkan jauh ke _indirect kiss_ segala pula.

Tapi, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol barusan. Kalau Chanyeol memakan dari sendok Baekhyun, secara tidak langsung mereka akan berciuman. Tapi—

.

.

—oh, astaga.

Buat apa memikirkan hal sejauh itu, sih?

_Santai saja, keleusss._

Baekhyun akhirnya meng-oh-kan saja dengan kemarahan yang telah menguap.

"Jadi...?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, meminta kepastian.

"Akh, peduli amat soal _indirect kiss_ atau tidak. Tinggal makan saja, kok," jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum sejenak sebelum akhirnya melahap isi sendok Baekhyun dengan total. "Hm," sambil mengunyah, ia bergumam puas, "ini enak sekali, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga. "Pilihanku memang selalu yang terbaik."

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya sambil tertawa. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Baekhyun dengan yakin. "Teman-temanku berkata seperti itu. Mereka selalu meminta saran dariku setiap kali dihadapkan dengan dua—bahkan lebih—pilihan yang sulit. Dan apapun pilihan yang kupilih selalu membuat mereka lebih baik."

Chanyeol tertawa sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya dengan riuh. "Kau lucu, Baekhyun. Menarik sekali," serunya senang.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, tak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan sereaktif ini dengan ceritanya.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Chanyeol untuk dapat mengendalikan tawanya. Setelah itu ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya bergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu pada makanannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau coba katsu-ku, Byun Baekhyun si cenayang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan sendoknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum akhirnya membawa ujung sendok Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya. "Hm, ini juga enak," gumamnya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Tampaknya, pilihanku juga sama baiknya denganmu," komentar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum tipis.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing sambil sesekali berceletuk tentang keadaan sekitar—_mostly_ tentang cuaca dan _Barclay's League_ kemarin (Baekhyun baru tahu kalau Chanyeol juga penggemar MU, sama sepertinya)—sampai akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian mereka selesai dengan piring mereka masing-masing.

Saat Baekhyun menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet, Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya, "Kalau aku boleh tahu, sudah berapa kali kau mengikuti _blind date_ semacam ini?"

Baekhyun sempat nge-_blank_ sejenak karena tidak menyangka akan ditanyai seperti ini oleh Chanyeol. Tapi, Baekhyun berusaha untuk tenang dan tersenyum manis ke arah Chanyeol, lalu membalas dengan tenang, "Ini yang kedua kalinya."

Baekhyun berbohong, tentu saja. Orang sepertinya, mana mungkin mau repot-repot mengikuti _blind date_ konyol seperti ini? Sori lah, yaw!

Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya manggut-manggut, tampaknya Baekhyun dapat merasa tenang kalau kebohongan kecilnya ini tidak akan terbongkar.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Hm, aku sih sudah ratusan kali mengikuti _blind date_."

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

_Here they come... sifat buayamu yang sesungguhnya..._, desis Baekhyun dalam hati.

Chanyeol yang segera menyadari arti tatapan Baekhyun cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Tentu saja bukannya aku suka gonta-ganti pasangan. Bukan berarti aku _playboy_ atau bagaimana, lho. Aku ini hanya, _yeah_, tidak cocok dengan sebagian besar manusia yang ada di Korea Selatan."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku serius, deh," Chanyeol menambahkan lagi sambil membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Terakhir kali aku mengikuti _blind date_ sebelum kamu, kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Perempuan itu berkata kalau dia sudah punya anak berusia lima tahun!"

Baekhyun benci mengakui ini, tapi cerita Chanyeol barusan membuat perutnya menjadi geli seketika, sehingga ia tertawa. "Oh, astaga..."

"Bukan hanya itu," Chanyeol kembali meneruskan cerita pengalamannya. "Aku juga pernah berkencan dengan perempuan yang rupanya masih punya pacar. Dia bilang dia hanya mau mencari perhatian kepada pacarnya yang cuek. Melihat aku berkencan dengan perempuan itu, pacarnya langsung menghampiriku dan meninju rahangku. Bodohnya lagi, perempuan yang kukencani itu sama sekali tidak mau membelaku. Malah ia hanya memandangi dengan wajah konyolnya—ergh."

Baekhyun meringis miris. "Aw, aku bisa merasakan kebencianmu padanya, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya mendesah sambil mendecakkan lidahnya dengan kesal. "Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Dia benar-benar kencan terburuk—sumpah. Perempuan terkadang mengerikan."

Sebuah pikiran tiba-tiba melintas di pikiran Baekhyun. "Jadi, omong-omong ini adalah _date_ pertamamu dengan laki-laki?"

Chanyeol hampir saja tersedak dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Ugh—Baekhyun. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menanyakan ini," katanya. "Tapi jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu: ya. Ini yang pertama kalinya. Jadi, jujur saja aku gugup harus bagaimana."

Baekhyun meng-oh-kan. "Biasa saja, kali," balasnya. "Awalnya aku juga gugup. Tapi, temanku bilang, ini sama saja seperti berkencan dengan perempuan. Hanya saja, dia nggak punya dada yang bisa diintip."

Chanyeol langsung tertawa geli. Lagi-lagi ia menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun mulai mengerti kalau tampaknya itu adalah kebiasaannya saat tertawa.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian, setelah ia sanggup menahan tawanya.

"Sama denganmu. Ini yang pertama kalinya," jawab Baekhyun jujur. Ya, iyalah~ Bahkan ini pertama kalinya ia ikut _date_ semacam ini.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan kencanmu sebelum ini?"

"Oh, tidak ada yang menarik. Kau pasti tidak mau dengar," Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu menopang dagunya. "Dibandingkan dengan ceritaku yang membosankan, bagaimana kalau kau kembali menceritakan cerita kencanmu saja? Kurasa ceritamu lebih menarik, Park Chanyeol," alihnya.

Chanyeol ikut menopang dagunya, lalu menyeringai ke arah Baekhyun. "Baiklah. Kalau ini sih kejadian yang paling sering terjadi," katanya, dengan mudahnya mengikuti pengalihan topik yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun. "Banyak dari mereka yang langsung mimisan bahkan sampai pingsan ketika melihatku. Seakan-akan aku ini adalah hantu atau ghoul yang ingin memangsa mereka saja."

Baekhyun hanya mengulum senyum geli sekaligus penuh arti mendengar cerita Chanyeol.

_Tentu saja karena kau itu tampan, Park Chanyeol_, celetuknya dalam hati dan ia serius dengan perkataannya itu.

Baekhyun kali ini tidak berbohong soal Park Chanyeol yang tampan karena—astaga—nenek-nenek astigmatis pun dapat melihat ketampanan Chanyeol dengan senyum cemerlangnya, deretan giginya yang rata dan putih, bibirnya yang kemerahan dan sangat _kissable_, matanya besarnya yang bersinar cerah, hidung yang mancung, dan rambut cokelat terang medium yang cocok sekali dengan struktur wajah ovalnya.

Secara keseluruhan, Park Chanyeol sangat menarik untuk dilihat, bahkan untuk ukuran menurut laki-laki seperti Baekhyun.

"Pokoknya, sebagian besar kencanku hanya dipenuhi dengan perempuan-perempuan yang bertingkah konyol semacam itu," tambah Chanyeol dengan mengerutkan hidungnya.

Baekhyun tertawa.

"Tapi... ada satu _blind date_ yang sangat mengesankan buatku," celetuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat tawa Baekhyun berhenti.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Eoh? Siapa dia kalau aku boleh tahu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. "Seorang perempuan. Memiliki senyuman secerah matahari dan _eye-smile_ melengkung menyerupai bulan sabit. Dia punya energi positif yang sangat kuat. Dia benar-benar perempuan yang amat-sangat menarik—sungguh."

Mendengar ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Chanyeol barusan, Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia segera menarik tangannya dari dagu, lalu menaruhnya di atas pangkuannya, untuk menyembunyikan tangannya yang terkepal keras menahan amarah.

"Dia cantik sekali," Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas, "aku sangat menyukainya."

Ingin sekali saat ini Baekhyun mendecih atau bahkan meludahi wajah Chanyeol bertubi-tubi ketika melihat kesan pemujaan di wajah Chanyeol.

Bukannya Baekhyun merasa cemburu, sumpah.

Lagipula, astaga—buat apa ia cemburu dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja bertatap mata dengannya hari ini?

"Tapi...," Chanyeol tiba-tiba menampilkan wajah penuh penyesalan yang amat sangat, "sayang sekali ia memutuskan hubungan kami di tengah jalan. Di saat aku ingin sekali menjalin hubungan serius dengannya."

Baekhyun mengangkat alis sebelahnya. Nyaris saja ia menjadi sarkastis kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat menekan emosinya kembali ke lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

_Sabar, Baekhyun. Sabaaar..._

"Oh, sangat disayangkan sekali," komentar Baekhyun akhirnya dengan penekanan di mana-mana. "Pasti akan sulit sekali melupakan perempuan sepertinya."

_Yeah, sulit sekali, bung! Mampus—rasakan itu!_

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Awalnya sih aku berpikiran seperti itu..."

_Ouh._

"Tapi?"

"_Well_, tapi setelah melihatmu, sepertinya _blind date_ kita akan sama suksesnya dengan _blind date_ yang baru saja kuceritakan padamu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya ia dapat menangkap mau di bawa ke arah mana pembicaraan mereka. "Yang artinya?" pancingnya.

"Artinya, aku sedang **sangat tertarik** padamu, Byun Baekhyun."

xxx

Akhirnya Baekhyun pulang dengan selamat di apartemennya. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang sambil membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja yang dipakainya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja ke atas sofa.

Ugh, tadi adalah kencan pertama yang sangat-sangat-sangat berat.

Maksudnya, ia tidak akan pernah menyangka kalau berpura-pura akan semelelahkan ini.

Tepat pada saat Baekhyun ingin memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan mendesak di pintunya. Baekhyun mendesah lelah, lalu bangkit dari tidurnya, bergerak menuju pintu sebelum pintunya bolong gara-gara ketukan itu.

Ketika membuka pintu, Baekhyun langusng disambut dengan dorongan kuat di tubuhnya, membuat ia terjungkal ke belakang. Nyaris saja ia benar-benar terjatuh dengan bokong mencium lantai kalau saja ia tidak segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan kuda-kuda kakinya.

Melihat siapa si pelaku yang menerobos begitu saja ke dalam apartemennya, Baekhyun langsung mendengus malas, lalu menutup pintunya. "Astaga, apakah kau tidak pernah tahu apa fungsi bel, hah?" omelnya. "Lagipula, apa-apaan yang barusan, hah?! Tiba-tiba mendorongku begitu saja! Pabbo!"

Perempuan mungil bermata sipit itu langsung terkekeh geli, membuat kedua matanya berbentuk seperti lengkungan ke bawah. "Sori, aku terlalu bersemangat, Baekhyun-ah~"

"Bersemangat, bersemangat," Baekhyun mendengus kesal sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. "Mau apa kau ke sini hah, Bang Minah?"

Minah ikut menghempaskan bokongnya di atas sofa. "Biar kutebak, kau pasti habis dari _blind date_ itu, kan?" balasnya tidak nyambung.

Baekhyun memandangi gadis itu dengan jengah. "Kau benar-benar berutang padaku soal ini, Minah."

Minah hanya menyengir tanpa dosa. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan _blind date_-nya?" lanjutnya.

"Hm, lumayan," balas Baekhyun pendek. "Dia cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara," tambahnya.

"Dia sudah tertarik padamu belum?"

"Hm, yah... gitu, deh."

Minah mengangguk paham. "Jadi, apa saja yang dia bicarakan padamu?"

"Banyak hal. Termasuk tentang pengalaman _blind date_-nya selama ini."

Minah meringis. "Banyak kan pasangan _blind date_-nya?"

"Iya," Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sepertinya aku dapat merasakan sebagian kesan brengsek darinya."

"Iya, kan?" Minah mendecih kecil. "Laki-laki itu memang brengsek."

"Aku tidak," protes Baekhyun.

"Oh, ya—" Minah langsung meralatnya, "—kecuali Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun langsung menyetujuinya dalam diam dengan menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. "Oh, omong-omong, dia tadi membicarakan tentang dirimu."

Mata Minah melebar. "Oh, benarkah?!" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Iya. Dia bilang kau menarik. Satu-satunya teman kencan yang paling mengesankan," cerita Baekhyun.

"Cih, dengar ceritanya...," Minah mendengus tenang, "...benar-benar laki-laki penipu."

"Oh, dan ada satu lagi ceritanya," Baekhyun mengangkat satu telunjuknya ke udara, "dia bilang kau yang memutuskan hubungan kalian."

Minah mengepalkan tangannya mendengar cerita Baekhyun. "Dasar, lelaki buaya itu...," desisnya. "Lalu, apa lagi yang kalian bicarakan? Apakah dia menggodamu sepanjang kencan itu?"

"Tentu saja dia menggodaku terus," gerutu Baekhyun. "Sampai aku muak mendengarnya."

"Bertahanlah dulu, Baek, setidaknya untuk satu minggu ke depan ini, oke?" pinta Minah sambil menggenggam salah satu tangan Baekhyun.

"Ya, semoga," Baekhyun mendesah.

"Jadi, apa hasil akhir dari _blind date_ pertama kalian ini?" tanya Minah kemudian.

"Dia bilang dia sangat tertarik padaku," aku Baekhyun dengan jujur. "_He said he's looking for another date_. Hari sabtu ini, pukul tujuh malam, di restoran d'Bourguette."

"Terdengar seperti restoran Perancis," komentar Minah.

"Memang itu restoran Perancis-_-"

Minah manggut-manggut. "Bagus sekali kalau dia tertarik padamu, Baek," Minah tersenyum culas, lalu menepuk bahu Baekhyun. "Tetaplah menggodanya, kawan. Kalau dia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, segera banting dia dengan keras."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendesah. "Terkadang aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku mau saja melakukan ini, Minah."

Minah hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar keluhan Baekhyun.

"Tapi, ya, Minah. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi sahabatku."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu dengan yakin, tanpa mengetahui ada sesuatu yang besar sedang direncanakan oleh pihak ketiga.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

xxx

**\- Update kembali dengan cerita baru setelah nganggur menulis selama beberapa minggu ini. Yeyeye~**

**\- Untuk teman-teman yg meminta sequel penyelesaian tuntas **_**Dag-dig-dug!**_**, sy minta maaf dgn amat sangat. I'm having a writer's block karna gak punya pandangan ke dpn sm skali utk fanfic itu. Tp makasih byk loh buat yg udh review~:* Sy akan berusaha utk update itu secepatnya :)**

**\- Last, thanks for reading. Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak di kotak Review ya supaya sy tahu kalian suka dgn fanfic ini atau tidak :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not-So-Blind-Date**

**#2**

.

**Disclaimer:** The casts aren't mine. This fic is originally mine.

**Pairing(s):** Chanbaek/Baekyeol.

**Genre(s):** Romance and drama.

**Warnings:** AU. Sho-ai. Boys Love. Kalimat yg amburadul, amberegul, dll. Narasi membosankan.

Fanfic ini semakin aneh, _warning-warning_.

Don't like it? Don't read, please!

Sorry for any typos or mistakes!

.

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

**...**

Baekhyun masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas ketika tiba-tiba Bang Minah, sahabatnya, masuk ke tempat kerjanya, kemudian berlari menghampirinya yang saat itu sedang bertugas di kasir dengan wajah murka yang amat sangat.

"Ada apa—" Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, tiba-tiba Minah menghambur ke arah Baekhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah~!" Minah merengek dengan suara terisak.

Baekhyun otomatis menjadi panik. Mengapa tiba-tiba perempuan ini datang kepadanya dan menangis? Padahal, ia biasanya selalu ceria setiap kali mengunjungi tempat kerja Baekhyun.

"K-kenapa, Minah?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya dengan cemas. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Laki-laki itu, Baekhyun-ah—hiks..." Minah berusaha menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata sebelum akhirnya ia menangis kencang, membuat semua pandangan langsung tertuju pada mereka berdua.

Sontak wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah ketika dirinya diperhatikan. Maka itu, Baekhyun berbisik pada Minah untuk segera mengikutinya ke belakang—dapur—sebelum semua orang mulai menuduhnya sebagai laki-laki tidak tahu diri yang telah membuat seorang perempuan menangis. Untung saja di tengah rengekannya, Minah masih mau menurut dengan ajakan Baekhyun.

Saat sudah berada di tempat yang aman, Baekhyun langsung menatap Minah yang sudah bermata bengkak dengan lurus-lurus.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau menangis? Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu, Minah?" Baekhyun langsung memberondongi gadis sipit itu dengan pertanyaan mendesak.

Minah mengusap air matanya, lalu menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan satu kalimat singkat, "Dia... mencampakkanku, Baek... Kemarin..."

Baekhyun langsung menahan napasnya.

WTF.

Bagaimana bisa ada cowok yang mencampakkan Minah?

Ini Bang Minah, lho.

Sahabatnya yang manis, pintar, dan ceria sejak zaman SMP sampai sekarang.

Bagaimana bisa cowok bodoh itu mencampakkan perempuan seperti Minah begitu saja?

Baekhyun akhirnya hanya bisa berkata, "Siapa dia?"

"Park Chanyeol," jawab Minah langsung.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya sebentar. Berusaha mencari kepingan-kepingan memori tentang cowok tersebut, karena dari cara Minah menyebutkan namanya, pastilah Baekhyun pernah sekali atau dua kali—bahkan lebih—mendengar nama itu.

Tiba-tiba mata Baekhyun langsung melebar dan ia menatap Minah dengan terperangah.

Ouh—as _to the_ ta _to the_ ga. Ia akhirnya ingat.

Park Chanyeol yang itu?

Seriusan—Park Chanyeol yang itu?

Yang katanya saat ini sedang gencar sekali melakukan pendekatan dengan Minah?

Mustahil.

Bagaimana bisa cowok itu mencampakkan Minah begini?

Apakah ia sudah gila? Mencampakkan gadis yang sedang dikejar-kejarnya?

"Kau bercanda," balas Baekhyun dengan wajah tak percaya. "Bukannya dia sedang mengejar-ngejar kamu?"

Minah mengangguk. "Tapi sekarang sudah nggak lagi," balasnya dengan suara lirih.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun masih dalam mode tidak percaya.

"Entahlah. Nggak jelas," jawab Minah cepat.

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Lalu, apa alasannya mencampakkanmu? Ini masih tidak masuk akal, deh."

"Dia sih bilang sudah tidak suka lagi padaku. Katanya dia bosan denganku. Dasar, cowok bego."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan ada aliran emosi dari otaknya, lalu mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sialan. Bisa-bisanya manusia bernama Park Chanyeol itu membuat sahabatnya jadi kacau begini.

Baekhyun akhirnya mencengkeram kedua bahu Minah keras-keras, lalu bertanya dengan nada geram, "Apakah dia berbuat kasar padamu?"

"Selain mencampakkanku, tidak ada."

Baekhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya, lalu mendesah lega. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya kembali berubah menjadi marah. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu?"

Minah menghela napas. Ada sedikit jeda panjang darinya sebelum akhirnya ia membalas, "Aku hanya menggebrak meja, lalu pergi dari situ. Bisa-bisanya dia mempermalukanku seperti ini. Laki-laki brengsek."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras-keras.

Astaga. Park Chanyeol itu benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran karena telah memperlakukan sahabatnya seperti ini.

Ia benar-benar harus diberi ganjaran setimpal dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

.

Eits—tunggu sebentar.

Apa?

_Pelajaran_?

_Ganjaran_?

Mata Baekhyun langsung melebar ketika ide itu tiba-tiba melintasi pikirannya.

"Apakah kau tidak mau membalaskan sesuatu padanya, Minah?"

Minah langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan mata melebar. Wajahnya jadi berubah cerah seperti biasa. "Oh, Baek—itulah yang dari kemarin kupikirkan!"

"Jadi, bagaimana kau mau membalas dendam padanya, huh?"

Minah terdiam sejenak. Pandangannya menyisiri semua spasi yang ada di sekitar mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Minah merasa ada sebuah ide yang melintas di dalam pikirannya. Ia segera memandang Baekhyun dengan sungguh-sungguh, penuh dengan ketekadan.

"Aku...," gumamnya, "...tahu satu rencana, Baekhyun-ah."

Mata Baekhyun melebar dengan penuh minat. "Apa itu?"

"Errr..." Tiba-tiba Minah menjadi ragu. "Tapi, ada satu masalah..."

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun. "Ayo, ceritakan saja padaku."

"Kau mau membantuku, tidak?"

.

.

xxx

.

.

Sejak insiden tersebut, jadilah Baekhyun berada di sini: duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan pemuda tinggi yang tampan bernama Park Chanyeol di sebuah restoran Perancis yang menjadi tempat kencan mereka yang kedua.

Kencan buta ini adalah salah satu misi utama dari _project_ pembalasan dendam Bang Minah. Minah sengaja mengatur rancangan kencan Park Chanyeol supaya ia bisa dipasangkan dengan Baekhyun. Untung saja Park Chanyeol menandai kolom laki-laki dan perempuan, sehingga tidak masalah kalau Baekhyun dipasangkan dengannya.

Jadi, kalau bisa dibuat ke dalam suatu _flow chart_, rencana Minah bisa disimpulkan seperti ini:

.

_Mengatur kencan buta memasangkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol Baekhyun menggoda Chanyeol Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun Baekhyun mencampakkan Chanyeol misi berhasil._

.

"Kau belum menceritakan padaku soal pekerjaanmu, omong-omong." Suara berat Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Eoh?" gumamnya karena ia tidak menangkap dengan jelas apa yang barusan dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Pekerjaanmu, Byun Baekhyun," ulang Chanyeol. "Sekarang ceritakan padaku soal itu."

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus berkata jujur atau tidak. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk jujur saja.

"_Well_, aku sih masih mahasiswa. Tapi aku kerja sambilan di ExoL Café."

Chanyeol bersiul. "Wow, aku sering sekali datang ke ExoL Café, loh. Kopinya benar-benar enak. Jjang~" celetuknya dengan riang sambil mengacungkan jempol. Sedetik kemudian, wajah riangnya berganti dengan wajah bingung. "Tapi... kalau kau bekerja di sana, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu, ya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "_Well_, sebenarnya kau sering bertemu denganku, Tuan Park Chanyeol yang baik hati," Baekhyun memandang lurus ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang mengangkat satu alisnya, "lewat kopi yang kubuat," lanjutnya.

"_Great_," Chanyeol langsung menepuk-nepukkan tangannya dengan riang, "kopi buatanmu benar-benar membuatku gila, Baekhyun. Sangat nikmat. Aku benar-benar kecanduan."

Baekhyun ingin tersenyum. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang tidak beres di dalam tubuhnya. Seperti ada yang bergejolak di dalam sana. Jadi, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk tersenyum.

"Trims," balas Baekhyun dengan singkat sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau pandai meracik kopi?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Hmm... sejak aku bergabung dengan ExoL Café setahun yang lalu," jawab Baekhyun dengan cepat. Wajahnya mulai memucat.

"Tapi, rasa kopimu seperti buatan profesional," komentar Chanyeol.

"Karena... ibuku sering mengajariku membuat kopi dulu." Baekhyun semakin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dengan gelisah. Wajahnya tak hanya pucat, kali ini dihiasi dengan butir-butir peluh yang muncul dari atas dahinya.

Melihat gelagat aneh Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau tampak tidak nyaman, Baekhyun," ujarnya.

Baekhyun dengan susah payah menelan air ludahnya, lalu bertanya, "B-bisakah... kita keluar dari tempat ini?"

"Tentu saja," Chanyeol segera menyanggupi.

Mendengar persetujuan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung berdiri, diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Sebelum mereka keluar, Chanyeol sempat menepuk tangannya beberapa kali untuk menarik perhatian _waitress_, lalu menunjuk ke arah meja yang mereka tempati yang sudah ditaruh uang tip di atasnya.

Chanyeol akhirnya menaruh tangannya di punggung Baekhyun, lalu menuntunnya keluar dari restoran.

Dan entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa terlindungi dengan posisi seperti ini. . .

.

—_**Plak!**_

_Watch your mind, Baekhyun!_

Segera setelah mereka berada di luar restoran, Baekhyun langsung menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Tapi, hal ini tidak membantunya sama sekali dalam menghilangkan rasa bergejolak di dalam perut dan dadanya yang sudah sejak awal muncul dan membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau kenapa sih, Baekhyun? Kau... tampak pucat," tanya Chanyeol dengan khawatir. Tangannya yang besar meraba dahi Baekhyun. "_Oh, God_—kau keringat dingin, Baekhyun. Ada apa?"

Baekhyun melangkah mundur untuk menghindari sentuhan Chanyeol, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak. A-aku baik-baik saja..."

"Eoh?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dengan raut bingung. "Atau apakah kau mau langsung pulang saja? Atau mau kuantarkan ke dokter?" tanyanya sambil membuka kunci mobilnya yang terparkir tepat di depan restoran.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, tidak sanggup menggerakkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu mengerutkan kening. "Baek? Wajahmu tak lagi pucat, tapi sudah menghij—"

Tepat pada saat itu, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Jadi, ia segera berlari menuju tong sampah terdekat. Mengabaikan bau busuk yang menyengat indera penciumannya, ia segera mengeluarkan segala rasa mualnya di dalam sana, memuntahkannya dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol segera menyusul kepergian Baekhyun dan terkesiap ketika melihat pemuda mungil itu masih dalam mode muntah-muntah.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, lalu mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Ssshhh...," bisiknya pelan. "Keluarkan saja semuanya, Baekhyun. Jangan panik, oke?"

Jujur saja, mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu, membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai rileks—entah mengapa. Akhirnya, dengan tenang, ditemani dengan usapan yang tak kalah menenangkannya dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun dapat mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya dengan lancar.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Baekhyun untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak akan muntah lagi. Setelah Baekhyun benar-benar menyelesaikan muntahnya, ia segera mengangkat kepalanya dari tong sampah. Ada beberapa bekas muntahan mengotori sekitar bibir Baekhyun.

Melihat hal tersebut, Chanyeol langsung merogoh saku celananya, lalu mengambil saputangan dari sana. Tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengelap bekas muntahan Baekhyun dengan saputangannya.

Baekhyun hanya dapat menahan napasnya ketika tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut mengusap bibir, rahang, dan pipinya. Mungkin sentuhan itu tidak langsung karena masih dibatasi oleh saputangan. Tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun dapat merasakan kehangatan dari ujung permukaan kulit Chanyeol menjalar ke wajahnya.

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol menyodorkan saputangannya kepada Baekhyun—dan Baekhyun otomatis menerimanya. "Aku akan mengambil air," katanya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan Chanyeol segera berbalik ke belakang, lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Sepeninggalan Chanyeol, Baekhyun terus-terusan berpikir. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menimbulkan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya? Ia tahu kalau sentuhan jari Chanyeol itu hanya biasa—bahkan Chanyeol juga tak benar-benar menyentuhnya. Tapi...

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata ketika suara langkah Chanyeol terdengar mendekatinya. Baekhyun mendongak dan terdiam memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya sambil mengangkat botol air tersebut.

Ketika Chanyeol sudah berada di hadapan Baekhyun, ia langsung membuka segel tutup botol itu, lalu menyodorkannya pada pemuda mungil di depannya ini. Baekhyun menerimanya, lalu segera meneguknya dan berkumur. Baekhyun sempat mengernyitkan kening ketika tenggorokannya terasa sakit saat bersentuhan dengan air tersebut.

Dan tampaknya Chanyeol cukup peka dengan hal itu.

"Sakit, ya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk lehernya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan terus meneguk air minumnya dengan lahap. Tapi ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba meletakkan tangannya di tengkuknya, Baekhyun langsung menahan napasnya. Gerakannya seketika berhenti dan langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan mata melebar. Nyaris saja ia menjatuhkan botolnya kalau ia tidak segera mengendalikan diri.

"Eoh? Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan polos.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tidak... tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol hanya manggut-manggut. "Jadi, apakah kau sudah baikan sekarang?"

"Emm... yah...," Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kepada Chanyeol. "Terima kasih ya sudah menolongku, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol sempat tertegun dengan senyuman Baekhyun. Ia mendeham sejenak, lalu mengelus tengkuk Baekhyun. "Tidak, tidak. Jangan berterima kasih," tolaknya. "Asal kau tahu, Baekhyun, aku benar-benar panik saat melihat keadaanmu. Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain panik."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya saat Chanyeol terus-terusan mengusap tengkuknya. Itu adalah salah satu daerah sensitifnya—sungguh. Tapi, ia berusaha keras untuk menahan rasa gelinya dengan memainkan pilinan jari-jarinya dengan sembarangan.

"Aku tidak merasa kau panik barusan, Chanyeol. Kau... kau membawakanku air minum dan meminjamkanku saputanganmu—"

Chanyeol langsung memotong. "Tidak, Baek." Ia menarik tangannya yang berada di tengkuk Baekhyun untuk berkacak pinggang, membuat Baekhyun mendesah lega diam-diam. "Tidak. Yang barusan itu adalah bagian dari kepanikanku, oke?" lanjutnya. "Jadi, sepertinya kali ini aku harus mengantarkanmu pulang, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol menggeleng juga. "_No way_. Aku takut kau muntah lagi. Aku tidak bisa membuatmu sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Dalam hati, Baekhyun merasa tersinggung karena secara tidak langsung, Chanyeol menganggapnya seperti laki-laki lemah. Tapi di sisi lain, entah mengapa Baekhyun merasakan ada sebuah percikan rasa senang karena Chanyeol perhatian padanya—

—_**Plak!**_

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menampar dirinya sendiri.

_What the hell-est thing you are thinking now?!_

"Tidak, Chanyeol—aku bisa sendiri," Baekhyun kembali menolak.

Tidak ingin susah-susah membantah lagi, Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya paksa untuk pergi bersamanya. "Kau tidak bisa, Baekhyun," gumamnya.

Baekhyun yang merasa tubuhnya lemah sehabis muntah hanya bisa menurut saja. Saat berada di dekat mobil Benz milik Chanyeol, mereka berhenti, lalu Chanyeol segera membuka pintu mobilnya. Sambil mengedikkan dagu, ia berkata, "Masuklah. Aku benar-benar memaksamu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak untuk mempertimbangkannya lebih dahulu. Tapi, akhirnya ia menyerah juga dan masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum puas, lalu segera masuk ke bangku kemudi.

"Di mana alamat rumahmu, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

Baekhyun segera menyebutkan alamatnya dengan lengkap.

"Cukup dekat dengan tempatku bekerja," komentar Chanyeol. Ia mulai membelokkan setir dan menancap gas.

"Oh, ya?" Baekhyun menoleh sambil mengangkat satu alisnya, agak malas menanggapi. Kepalanya dan badannya terlalu lemas untuk melakukan apa-apa.

"Mm-hmm," Chanyeol bergumam. "Kau tahu Ten Company?"

Ten Company adalah salah satu perusahaan alat musik terkenal di Korea Selatan. Banyak musisi yang percaya akan kualitas yang dibuat oleh Ten Company. Ditambah lagi, karena piano yang berada di apartemen Baekhyun adalah merek dari Ten Company, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tidak mengenal perusahaan besar tersebut?

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku punya salah satu pianonya," balasnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu punyaku."

"Ooh..." Baekhyun meng-oh-kan.

Sedetik kemudian, matanya langsung melebar.

Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"_What the_—Chanyeol?! Benarkah kau pemiliknya?!" tanyanya dengan heboh. Seketika lupa dengan tubuhnya yang masih lemas.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat kekagetan Baekhyun. "Tentu saja. Kau mau kartu namaku?" guraunya sambil terkekeh.

"Mana? Biar kulihat!" Tanpa diduganya, malah Baekhyun benar-benar menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol dengan serius.

Chanyeol langsung mengulum bibirnya membentuk senyumam geli, lalu merogoh saku kemejanya. Agak sulit juga menemukan selembar kartu nama di tengah lembaran uang-uang kertas di dalam sana. Selain itu, ia juga harus berkonsentrasi untuk mengemudi. Tapi, akhirnya ia bisa mengambilnya juga.

"Nih," gumamnya sambil menyodorkan selembar kartu nama itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera menyambarnya, lalu membacanya dengan saksama. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia langsung bergumam puas. "Woah~ keren sekali," celetuknya dengan mata berbinar-binar, sejenak lupa dengan rasa lemasnya akibat muntah barusan. "Bolehkah aku menyimpan kartu nama ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat betapa Baekhyun terpana dengan pekerjaan yang ditekuninya. "Simpan saja. Kalau ada yang membuatmu tidak puas dengan produk kami, jangan segan-segan untuk menelpon."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menyimpan kartu itu di dalam sakunya. "Sebenarnya, aku mau meminta diskon darimu," ujarnya sambil menyeringai iseng.

"Boleh saja," jawab Chanyeol dengan ringan.

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, lalu tertawa sendiri. "Tidak, tidak. Jangan serius seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda, kok."

Chanyeol menyeringai ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku juga bercanda kok, hehe..."

Baekhyun langsung menyumpal tawanya, lalu melotot ke arah Chanyeol. _Sialan_, makinya dalam hati.

.

.

xxx

.

.

Beberapa puluh menit di sepanjang jalan itu akhirnya mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol tentang selera musik satu sama lain.

"Kau suka jenis musik seperti apa?" tanya Chanyeol lebih dulu.

"Hm, aku suka R&amp;B dan musik pop," jawab Baekhyun. "Aku juga kadang-kadang mendengar lagu punk rock. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hampir sama denganmu. Aku suka hip-hop. Aku juga suka mendengarkan Jazzyfact."

Baekhyun meng-oh-kan.

"Hm, tadi kau bilang kau punya piano. Pasti kau bisa bermain piano, kan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ya, lumayan. Tidak pro, sih."

"Sekali-kali kita harus berduet, nih," ujar Chanyeol dengan bersemangat. "Kalau kau bermain piano, aku bermain gitar. Lalu kita membuat lagu bersama dan membuat album kalau bisa. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ide yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. "Baiklah. Kapan-kapan, ya," balasnya.

Dan Chanyeol terus-terusan berandai-andai dengan imajinasinya yang rupanya amat-sangat tinggi, sementara Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa. Jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol tipe orang yang humoris dan dapat mengangkat suasana karena sepanjang jalan, Baekhyun dapat tertawa lebar dan melupakan rasa mualnya dengan mudah.

Dan, tampaknya ia juga lupa dengan segala perbuatan Chanyeol kepada sahabatnya.

Oops.

Ketika Baekhyun memikirkan itu, ia langsung berhenti tertawa dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Oh, astaga. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan tujuannya ada di sini? Malah asyik-asyikan tertawa dengan setiap lelucon yang dilontarkan Chanyeol?

Ya, Tuhan... bagaimana ia bisa melupakannya?

Menyadari kesalahannya, Baekhyun langsung berubah drastis menjadi pendiam. Setiap Chanyeol mengucapkan sesuatu, Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan singkat—bahkan hanya berupa gumaman tidak jelas saja. Untungnya Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya sehingga ia bersikap santai-santai saja.

Hal itu terus berlangsung hingga akhirnya mereka sampai akhirnya mobil memasuki _basement_ gedung apartemennya. Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobil tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Chanyeol yang ingin membukakan pintu bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol akhirnya hanya bisa mendesah, lalu mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Um, terima kasih, Chanyeol, atas tumpangannya," ujar Baekhyun, lalu menggigit bibirnya dengan ragu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Tidak masalah," katanya. "Kutemani sampai ke depan pintu apartemenmu, ya?"

Baekhyun langsung menggeleng. "Tidak usah—sungguh. Aku tidak bisa... merepotkanmu lebih lama lagi."

"Tidak. Itu sama sekali tidak merepotkan," kata Chanyeol.

"Tapi..."

Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun, lalu membawanya ke arah lift. "Aku harus memastikanmu sampai di depan rumahmu dengan selamat, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah untuk menolak Chanyeol dan membiarkan saja laki-laki tinggi itu ikut masuk ke dalam lift. "Lantai berapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menjawab dengan isyarat tangan.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti dan segera menekan tombol nomor enam. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat berbicara sepanjang lift terangkat ke lantai enam. Sampai terdengar bunyi "ting", barulah keheningan itu terpecahkan.

"_You first_," ucap Chanyeol sambil mempersilakan Baekhyun maju duluan.

Baekhyun mendesah dan segera jalan lebih dulu, diekori oleh Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Tak kusangka, apartemen ini lumayan juga," komentar Chanyeol.

"Kau mau beli satu?" tanya Baekhyun asal sambil merogoh saku celananya, mencari kunci.

"_Well_, mungkin. Kau bisa membantuku mencari apartemen kosong di sini."

Jawaban yang tak kalah asal dari Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun agak terkejut, sehingga tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan kuncinya, menimbulkan suara "pluk" biasa karena lantainya dilapisi karpet. Baekhyun langsung merunduk dan mengambil kuncinya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang bersiul santai sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan ucapan itu sama sekali. Ia memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya, lalu memutarnya sampai terdengar bunyi "klek". Saat itulah suara berat Chanyeol kembali terdengar.

"Tidak memakai kunci otomatis?"

"Aku lebih suka hal yang konvesional," balas Baekhyun sambil mendorong pintu. "Masuklah," ajaknya, yang langsung membuatnya menyesal setengah mati, "errr... kalau kau mau masuk dulu, sih."

Tentu saja Chanyeol dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Baekhyun. "Trims. Aku mau lihat-lihat apartemenmu."

Baekhyun langsung menepuk dahinya sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu kembali. Dalam hati ia mulai memaki-maki dirinya sendiri. Ini sama saja mengundang singa ke kandang domba.

.

Errr... tunggu. Apakah ini berarti dia adalah domba?

.

"Kok aku jadi lemah banget, sih?"

"Siapa yang lemah?" Chanyeol menoleh dengan wajah tertarik.

Baekhyun langsung menggeleng-geleng dan sekali lagi menepuk dahi dan juga bibirnya karena tidak sadar melontarkan isi pikirannya keluar. Untung saja Chanyeol tidak terlalu menanggapi hal tersebut dan malah duduk di sofa putih Baekhyun dengan sikap santai, lalu berkomentar, "Apartemenmu bagus. Jauh dari bayanganku."

"Jauh dari bayanganmu? Maksudnya apa, ya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan agak tersinggung. Apakah barusan Chanyeol secara tidak langsung berkata bahwa pasti apartemennya berantakan seperti cowok-cowok labil pada umumnya?

"Kukira apartemenmu bakalan berwarna lebih feminin, _maaf_," balas Chanyeol dengan jujur. "Rupanya semaskulin ini. Aku jadi teringat rumahku sendiri."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan feminin, yaaa?" tanyanya lebih keki.

"Jangan tersinggung. Tapi, kukira bakalan ada semacam warna _peach_ atau oranye di dalam sini. Rupanya tidak," balas Chanyeol, agak gelagapan. "Aku tipe orang yang menggolongkan warna _peach_, oranye, dan merah muda sebagai warna feminin, sori."

Baekhyun mendesah lega karena rupanya Chanyeol tidak menganggapnya sebagai cowok yang feminin. "Mau minum apa?" tanyanya, memutuskan topik barusan.

"Kau ada apa saja?"

"Aku ada air mineral, jus jeruk, susu _fullcream_, ada soju juga, dan...," Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, "...kopi?"

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dengan senyum merekah. "Kopi racikanmu saja, deh."

"Tapi, tidak ada bahan lain selain ini..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kopi hitam pun aku oke-oke saja."

_Kamu sih oke-oke saja, aku nih yang lagi malas membuat kopi!_ rewel Baekhyun dalam hati. Tapi, akhirnya ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, lalu memutuskan untuk membuat kopi dengan campuran kopi dan susu saja. Sederhana, tapi ia yakin kalau semua orang suka kopi susu.

"Ini, kopimu," ujar Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan mugnya.

Kedua mata Chanyeol berkilat-kilat senang, lalu segera mengangkat mug itu dan menghirup aromanya. Baekhyun dapat mendengar desahan puas dari Chanyeol dan entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa senang mendengarnya. Apakah mungkin karena dirinya adalah seorang peracik kopi, jadi ia senang kalau mendengar desahan puas dari konsumennya?

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan agak waswas ketika Chanyeol meneguk sekali kopinya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, lalu tersenyum simpul, membuat Baekhyun langsung mendesah lega. "Ini kopi susu terenak yang pernah kucoba, sungguh," puji Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih."

Chanyeol kembali meneguk tiga kali, lalu menaruh mugnya ke atas meja. "Padahal hanya mencampurkan kopi dengan susu, bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya seenak ini? Maksudku, sampai menyentuh hati begini?"

Baekhyun tersipu malu mendengar pujian Chanyeol. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Chanyeol. Aku hanya mencampurkan keduanya, kok. Tidak lebih dan kurang."

"Apa mungkin kau memasukkan cinta ke dalamnya, ya?" Chanyeol memandangi mugnya, lalu mengerlingkan mata ke arah Baekhyun.

Senyum Baekhyun yang tadinya merekah langsung memudar. "Apa?"

"Kau memasukkan cinta ya ke dalamnya? Bukan hanya badanku yang jadi hangat, tapi rasanya perasaanku padamu jadi menghangat," ulang Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tulus.

Baekhyun hanya terpaku.

Dan rasanya hatinya juga ikut dipaku-paku... tapi dengan cara yang menyenangkan.

.

.

xxx

.

.

"Sepertinya aku sudah mengganggu waktu luangmu, Baekhyun. Aku harus pamit pulang dulu."

Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang sekarang setelah berpuluh-puluh topik dibicarakan dengan Baekhyun. Itu menyenangkan, rasanya tidak ingin pulang, tapi rasanya Baekhyun sudah lelah sekarang. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang tidak secerah tadi dan lagipula, kenapa keduanya tidak menyadari kalau sekarang sudah malam sekali?

"Oh, _well_, baiklah...," Baekhyun menanggapi dengan agak canggung.

"Hm, aku punya satu pertanyaan sebenarnya, Baekhyun...," Chanyeol mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin ini akan membuatmu tersinggung—tapi, serius, kenapa kau bisa muntah begitu? Apa kau tidak suka restoran Perancis? Atau kau belum makan sehingga kau masuk angin dan asam lambungmu naik?"

Baekhyun terdiam, lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol seketika langsung menyesal. "Oh, Baekhyun, maaf kalau aku membuatmu benar-benar tersinggung. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, kok. Maafkan aku, ya..."

Baekhyun langsung menggeleng lemah. "A-aku... tidak suka tiram," lirihnya kemudian.

Chanyeol seketika tercenung. Sementara Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, siap menahan rasa malu kalau tiba-tiba Chanyeol menertawainya.

Tapi rupanya Chanyeol tak kunjung tertawa, malah justru berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, menaruh telapak tangan besarnya di puncak kepala Baekhyun, lalu mengusapnya pelan. "Syukurlah, Baekhyun...," desahnya lega. "Kukira kau kenapa-kenapa..."

Baekhyun terpana melihat perlakuan lembut Chanyeol padanya. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya apakah bisa seorang laki-laki brengsek yang sudah membuang gadis yang dikejarnya seperti Chanyeol bisa melakukan hal seperti ini—seolah mereka benar-benar khawatir?

Tadinya, Baekhyun hampir saja larut dalam kepercayaan kalau Chanyeol benar-benar mengawatirkannya. Tapi, dengan cepat dirinya menguasai diri dan segera mengingatkannya akan misinya.

_Astaga, Baek... Ingat misimu!_

Baekhyun mendesah berat, lalu tersenyum paksa. "Trims sudah mengawatirkanku."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Lain kali, Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak usah memaksakan diri kalau memang tidak suka dengan sesuatu."

"Aku yakin saat itu kalau aku bisa menahan ketidaksukaanku," Baekhyun meringis. "Tapi, ujung-ujungnya aku tidak tahan juga rupanya."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. "Yang penting kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun," katanya lembut, membuat jantung Baekhyun rasanya seperti dipukul berkali-kali. Tapi, dengan cepat Baekhyun mengusir perasaan itu.

"Nah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bertukaran nomor telepon? Aku mau kau menuliskan semua daftar yang kau suka dan tak kau sukai, lalu kirim kepadaku, begitupun juga aku nantinya," ujar Chanyeol lagi sambil merogoh ponselnya di dalam saku. "Aw, aku tidak bawa ponselku. Kau punya ponsel?"

"Tentu saja." Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya dan memberikannya begitu saja kepada Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyesal telah dengan mudahnya memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menekan beberapa nomor, lalu menelepon sejenak, kemudian mematikannya. Setelah itu, ia mengembalikan ponsel Baekhyun kembali. "Itu nomorku. Sebenarnya dalam kartu nama yang kau pegang juga ada nomor ponselku. Tapi, itu nomor ponsel khusus pekerjaan, sih. Jadi, kau punya nomor kerjaku dan nomor pribadiku."

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya, lalu menyeringai canggung.

"_Well_, aku harus pulang. Kau harus istirahat, Baekhyun. Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk hari ini. Aku senang sekali," ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Sama-sa..." Belum tuntas Baekhyun dengan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja mulutnya tersumpal lantaran Chanyeol kembali mengusap kepalanya, "...ma..."

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak kunjung berbicara satu sama lain. Terutama Chanyeol yang belum kunjung melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Baekhyun. Akhirnya, Baekhyun mendeham sekali, untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol, lalu menambahkan, "Terima kasih juga untuk semuanya di hari ini, Chanyeol."

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menarik tangannya dari kepala Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu, besok lusa, jam delapan malam, kutunggu kau di ExoL Café sehabis _shift_ kerjamu."

Belum sempat Baekhyun bereaksi apapun, tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencondongkan wajahnya, lalu mencium dahi Baekhyun sekilas. Sambil menyengir puas, Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, lalu berbalik badan dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

Baekhyun hanya dapat terpaku sambil menyentuh bekas ciuman Chanyeol.

.

.

xxx

.

.

"_How's today?_" terjang Minah tanpa gentar, bahkan sebelum Baekhyun sempat mengatakan "Yeoboseyo".

"Lumayan," jawab Baekhyun pendek, malas berkoar-koar panjang tentang kebiasaan Minah yang selalu main tancap.

"Lumayan bagaimana?" tanya Minah, nadanya curiga. "Kok kamu kedengarannya habis senang-senang, ya?"

Baekhyun seketika gelagapan. "Eekh?! Tidak, kok! Tidak senang-senang sama sekali!"

"Hmm... aku curiga padamu...," Minah semakin mempertajam nadanya, membuat Baekhyun gugup dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Tapi, tak apalah. Malah kalau kau bersenang-senang dengan misimu, aku agak lega. Takutnya kau malah stress dan depresi—itu membuat perasaanku dari kemarin tidak enak."

Mendengar suara Minah yang ceria seperti biasa membuat Baekhyun langsung mendesah lega. Sangat-sangat-sangat lega.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Dia mulai tertarik padamu?"

"Mungkin...," jawab Baekhyun tidak yakin. Pikirannya kembali mengenang ciuman di dahi itu. Apakah mungkin ciuman itu berarti kalau Chanyeol tertarik padanya? Atau hanya sekadar formalitas laki-laki buaya saja?

"Kapan ketemuan lagi?"

"Besok lusa, di ExoL Café, habis aku bekerja."

"Uwooo... dia benar-benar gencar ya mengejarmu. _Good job, good job_," balas Minah dengan senang. "Bahkan dia sampai tahu jam kerjamu, ya."

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, tapi tiba-tiba ia mengendurkan senyumannya.

"A-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Minah dengan polos. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menggeleng, seolah Minah dapat melihatnya. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Lupakan saja."

Minah mendecih. "Astaga, kau berubah jadi aneh. Sepertinya kau butuh tidur, Baek," katanya. "Baiklah, selamat malam, Baek. Aku juga mau bobo cantik. Sampai jumpa besok~"

"Selamat malam," jawab Baekhyun dengan tenggorokan yang kering, lalu segera mematikan ponselnya.

Betul juga, kenapa ia tidak memikirkan hal ini sejak awal?

Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu kalau jam delapan malam adalah waktunya selesai bekerja di ExoL Café?

Baekhyun kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang bertaburan bintang _glow in the dark_.

_Siapa kau sebenarnya, Park Chanyeol?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

**xxx**

**Makasih banyak buat temen-temen yg udah review:**

**\- hunniehan: sudah lanjut nih. makasih yaaa^^ fighting ughaaa**

**\- GingerBeeP: kamu jg keep reading and writing yaa^^**

**\- Baekhugs0420: hahaha sy juga lbh suka Baek dalam mode nggak menye-menye~ dan soal cerita mainstream, kayaknya sy jagonya *gejreng gitar* oke, keep greget^^**

**\- neli amelia: makasih ya atas sarannya^^ soal penulisan, tbh sy lbh nyaman sama gaya nulis yg santai-tapi-gak-nyantai ini (?) tp sy akan usaha bikin sebaku mungkin ya *lirik batang pohon**loh?***

**\- ShinJiWoo920202: wow, sy sudah lanjut nihya~ makasih^^**

**\- Guest: sukasukasuka jg sama review-mu^^ haha sudah diapdet ya. mian kalo lama *masang puppy eyes-nya Baek juga***

**\- parkbyund: kayaknya kalo baru apdet sekarang namanya slow update ya (?) mianhae ya lama apdetnya. kamu juga semangaaat^^**

**.**

**Buat yg udah fav, follow, maupun yg baca sekali lewat aja, terima kasih banyak^^**

**Saran dan kritik diterima dgn lapang dada *ngelus dada Yeol* x**


	3. Chapter 3

Pemuda tinggi berjas formal itu menyapukan rambut cokelatnya ke belakang. Kedua mata besarnya menyapu juga keadaan di sekelilingnya dengan sikap agak waspada, seolah-olah ia sedang mencari sesuatu. Atau... seseorang.

Park Chanyeol mendesah.

Jari-jemari panjangnya mengetuk-ngetuk meja, membentuk sebuah irama teratur, saking lamanya ia menunggu. Ia mengecek jam tangan Alba-nya, lalu mendesah lagi lantaran jarum panjangnya masih menunjuk ke angka sebelas.

_Astaga—menunggu sampai jam delapan saja kenapa terasa lama sekali?!_

_**Drrrttt...**_

Dan getar ponsel segera mengalihkan emosinya.

Chanyeol segera merogoh saku jasnya dan mendesah pelan ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layarnya.

_Call from Bawel..._

Dengan berat jempol, ia menekan kotak Jawab dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Yeoboseyo..." _Well_, walaupun sedang kesal begini, ia masih tahu sopan santun, ya.

"_Bagaimana?_" serbu si penelepon—bahkan ia sama sekali tidak membalas salam dari Chanyeol.

"Itukah caramu mengatakan halo?" balas Chanyeol dengan keki.

Si penelepon terkekeh. "_Well, halo, Park Chanyeol yang sedang jatuh cinta_," katanya jahil.

"Siapa yang sedang jatuh cinta?" bantah Chanyeol.

"_Hm~ siapa ya~_"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, merasa lama-lama percakapan ini semakin absurd saja. "Jadi, kenapa kau meneleponku?"

"_Yach! Kenapa kau ketus sekali? Aku kan hanya mau menanyakan kabarmu~_"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan ganggu aku. Jangan sekarang."

"_Whoa~ Kenapa?_"

"Aku ada... urusan penting, pokoknya." Kedua pipi Chanyeol agak memerah ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"_Arraseo, arraseo..._" Si penelepon berkata seolah-olah ia mengerti betul apa yang barusan dimaksud oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu tiba-tiba melebarkan matanya ketika ia menangkap sosok mungil di ujung sana, sedang melepaskan celemeknya sembari merenggangkan badan.

Chanyeol segera melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul delapan lewat empat menit dan entah mengapa itu membuatnya senang tak terkira.

"_Si itu, ka—_"

"Hei, maaf banget kalau aku harus menutup teleponmu," potong Chanyeol. "Kita akan bicara nanti, oke? _Bye_~"

Chanyeol segera menutup telepon dan menyimpan ponselnya dalam-dalam di saku jasnya.

Senyumannya mengembang sempurna lantaran ia akan bertemu Baekhyun lagi...

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Not-So-Blind-Date**

**#3**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** The casts aren't mine. This fic is originally mine.

**Pairing(s):** Chanbaek/Baekyeol.

**Genre(s):** Romance and drama.

**Warnings:** AU. Sho-ai. Boys Love. Kalimat yg amburadul, amberegul, dll. Narasi membosankan.

Fanfic ini semakin **gaje**,_ warning-warning._

Don't like it? Don't read, please!

Sorry for any typos or mistakes!

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna ketika ia sudah melihat Park Chanyeol—dengan setelan yang amat sangat sempurna—menunggu di meja paling pojok di dekat jendela dengan manis.

Rasanya ada yang memukul-mukul dadanya ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyadari kehadirannya dan menatap ke arahnya. Dan dentuman itu semakin keras dan cepat ketika Chanyeol melontarkan senyuman lebarnya ke arah Baekhyun.

_Astaga, kenapa aku bisa begini...?_

Baekhyun hanya melontarkan senyum canggung seadanya, melambaikan tangan sekilas, lalu kembali ke ruangan belakang untuk menyiapkan barang-barangnya.

Park Chanyeol hari ini keterlaluan. Sumpah. Sumpah demi apapun.

Baekhyun menyapukan rambutnya ke belakang.

Kenapa hari ini Park Chanyeol begitu keterlaluan?

Kenapa... ia keterlaluan tampannya? Sampai-sampai Baekhyun harus menampar dirinya sendiri lantaran ia lupa caranya bernapas saat melihat wajah Chanyeol tadi.

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng sendiri, berharap supaya bayangan wajah Chanyeol terlepas dari pikirannya—walaupun ujungnya sia-sia saja karena ia akan bertemu lagi dengan orang itu.

Tapi, tidak bisa.

Wajah Chanyeol, sikapnya akhir-akhir ini yang membuatnya meleleh, suara beratnya, dan terutama ciuman di dahi kemarin... terlanjur menempel semuanya di setiap sel-sel kelabu Baekhyun.

_Dammit. Aku mau amnesia saja..._

Baekhyun segera memasukkan celemeknya ke dalam lemari penyimpan, lalu mengecek penampilannya lewat cermin di samping lemari. Matanya lelah menyusuri penampilan kucelnya sehabis bekerja. Lihat saja, kedua mata sipitnya yang berkantung, kulit wajahnya yang sudah kusam, kemeja hitamnya yang berantakan...

Bagaimana bisa ia muncul di hadapan Park Chanyeol yang sudah berpenampilan sempurna dengan penampilan udiknya seperti ini?

Baekhyun mendesah panjang. _Well_, sebodo amat. Ia juga tidak serius-serius amat untuk menggaet perhatian Chanyeol. Ia kan hanya bersandiwara. Yap, ia hanya bersandiwara dan hampir saja Baekhyun melupakan kenyataan ini.

Baekhyun merapikan rambut dengan seadanya, lalu keluar dari ruangan belakang.

Ya, sekali lagi, sebodo amat dengan penampilan kucelnya.

Ia harus ingat kalau ia hanya mau membalaskan dendam Minah.

Well, walaupun dirinya sendiri suka bereaksi aneh dengan Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja ia hanya bersandiwara. Tidak boleh sampai main hati.

Tapi...

...tetap saja penampilannya buruk sekali...

.

.

xxx

.

.

_Dia terlihat hebat sekali... Bahkan sehabis bekerja..._

Chanyeol hanya terpaku ketika Baekhyun dengan kemeja hitamnya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin _gorgeous_ datang perlahan menghampiri mejanya. Apalagi, Baekhyun tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Entah mengapa hal sederhana seperti itu mampu membuat kedua lututnya lemas.

Terutama ketika Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk di depannya dan berkata halo dengan suara yang menggemaskan, Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi apakah ia harus bernapas sekarang atau nanti saja.

"Sudah lama menunggunya?" tanya Baekhyun.

_Bernapaslah, Chanyeol..._

Chanyeol menarik napas sejenak dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Hm, _well_, lumayan," jawabnya dengan jujur.

Timbul ekspresi bersalah di wajah Baekhyun. Hal itu segera ditangkap oleh mata Chanyeol, makanya ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Asalkan kau bekerja dengan baik hari ini, itu membuatku senang."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. "Hmmm, oke..."

Keduanya sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun kembali berkata, "Jadi, kita mau di sini saja atau di tempat lain?"

Chanyeol menangkup tangannya di atas meja, lalu menopang dagunya di sana. "_Well_, sebenarnya aku mau membawamu ke rumahku..."

Baekhyun langsung menganga.

_WTF—barusan dia bilang rumahnya? __**Ru-mah-nya**__?_

"K-kau serius?"

"Yap. Aku serius," Chanyeol tersenyum kalem. "Kau kemarin sudah membawaku ke rumahmu, sekarang giliranku untuk membawamu ke rumahku. Kupikir hal itu cukup baik agar kita semakin saling mengenal satu sama lain. Benar, kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, berusaha menyelidiki apakah laki-laki itu benar-benar serius—dan, _oh crap_, dia benar-benar serius.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ragu.

_Astaga, Baek, be mature. Kau sudah dewasa dan kendalikan pikiranmu. Ini bukan berarti kau datang ke rumahnya dan akan hook up semacam itu. Tidak, tidak. Selama kau masih bisa menjaga pikiran dan kesadaranmu, kau akan baik-baik saja..._

Baekhyun menarik napas, berusaha membuat dirinya lebih baik lagi, lalu mengangguk.

_Ini hanya sandiwara. Jangan terbawa perasaan._

_Hindari alkohol..._

"Oke, kita akan ke rumahmu."

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum cerah.

.

.

xxx

.

.

Di luar dugaan, rumah seorang pemilik Ten Company, sebuah perusahaan alat musik ternama di Korea Selatan, hanyalah sebuah rumah sepetak, mungil, bergaya minimalis modern, tapi tetap terlihat asri. Betul-betul di luar bayangan Baekhyun di mana rumah Chanyeol nantinya akan tetap bergaya minimalis modern dengan warna hitam-putih yang mendominasi, tetapi memiliki ukuran yang lebih luas lagi dengan halaman rumah yang dipenuhi pohon bambu dan pohon pinus dan tampak amat sangat megah. Tapi... yang ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

"_Welcome to my little house..._," ucap Chanyeol dengan aksen lucu. "Kau pasti penasaran kan kenapa rumah pemilik Ten Company bisa sekecil ini saja?" Chanyeol meringis sekilas ketika ia salah membelokkan mobilnya. Ia memundurkan mobilnya sedikit, lalu kembali maju dengan posisi yang benar menurutnya.

Baekhyun agak terkesiap ketika Chanyeol seakan-akan bisa menebak isi pikirannya. "Well, kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Karena dari dulu, aku mau rumah yang kecil-kecil saja," balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Nah, kita sudah sampai. Ayo, turun."

Baekhyun bersyukur karena Chanyeol tidak memperlakukannya seperti perempuan yang harus dibukakan terlebih dahulu pintunya. Baekhyun segera membuka _seat belt_-nya, lalu membuka pintu sendiri dan melompat keluar dari mobil. Ia segera menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu berada di depan pintu masuk.

"Tapi, kau tidak takut hal ini akan mencoreng imejmu sebagai pemilik perusahaan ternama di Korea?" ceplos Baekhyun dan ia langsung menyesal betapa bodohnya pertanyaannya barusan itu.

"Tidak sama sekali," Chanyeol menempelkan jempolnya di pendeteksi sidik jari. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara "klik" dan pintu langsung terbuka. "Lagipula, kalau ada yang mau mewawancaraiku, mereka akan kusuruh ke apartemenku saja."

"Jadi, kau punya apartemen lagi?"

"Ya. Di daerah Gangnam."

_Hm, betul-betul orang kaya_, gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Jujur saja," Chanyeol tiba-tiba kembali angkat suara sambil menyalakan lampu rumah. Tampaklah sebuah ruang tamu yang sederhana dengan karpet bulu yang membuat Baekhyun rasanya mau berguling-guling di atas sana. "Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengajak seseorang ke sini."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. _Oh, dia ingin menarik simpatiku..._

"Ah, terima kasih," balas Baekhyun, pura-pura tertarik dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Yup," Chanyeol tersenyum senang, sampai-sampai kedua matanya hanya berbentuk segaris saja. "Silakan duduk."

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih." Dan Baekhyun langsung menduduki salah satu sofa di sana.

Chanyeol ikut duduk di sofa yang sama sambil membuka jasnya dan membuka satu kancing teratas kemejanya. Pemandangan yang cukup "panas" bagi Baekhyun yang melihat langsung adegan tersebut.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Chanyeol, membuyarkan pikiran Baekhyun yang mulai ke mana-mana.

"Ada apa saja?" tanya balik Baekhyun dengan suara serak, kemudian ia mendeham untuk membersihkan tenggorakannya.

"Aku punya semua yang kau mau."

Baekhyun menahan napasnya ketika Chanyeol berkata seperti itu.

_Apa?_

"_Well_, aku punya susu, kopi, teh, sirup, dan bahkan aku punya wine dan vodka. Kau mau yang mana?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Ya, Tuhan, pikirannya terlalu berlebihan barusan.

"Aku mau susu saja," jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Tapi, aku hanya punya susu kotak. Kau keberatan dengan itu?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali," Baekhyun menggeleng.

Chanyeol tersenyum lurus ke arah Baekhyun. "Tunggu sebentar, ya. Akan kuambilkan."

Baekhyun hanya dapat mengangguk kaku seiring Chanyeol berdiri dan meninggalkannya menuju dapur.

"Kau mau rasa apa, Baekhyun-ah? Cokelat? Vanila? Atau stroberi?" sahut Chanyeol dari arah dapur.

"Stroberi," sahut Baekhyun balik dengan antusiasme yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, tapi beberapa saat kemudian, sosok tingginya muncul dengan sekotak susu di masing-masing tangan kanan dan kiri. Chanyeol duduk di tempatnya duduk tadi, lalu menyerahkan kotak susu berwarna merah muda ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerima kotak itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kamu suka susu rasa stroberi?" tanya Chanyeol setelah meminum susu cokelatnya sendiri.

"Sangat~" Baekhyun langsung menghirup sedotannya dengan wajah penuh damai. Hal itu mengundang kikikan geli dari Chanyeol.

"Kamu lucu," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dari ujung matanya. "Apakah seseorang yang menyukai rasa stroberi itu tergolong lucu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku," ralat Chanyeol, masih dengan senyuman geli menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Maksudnya, kau yang lucu. Byun Baekhyun, kau orang yang lucu."

Baekhyun yang terlalu menikmati susu stroberinya hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh dengan pujian—sepertinya yang tadi dapat tergolong sebagai pujian—dari Chanyeol dan hanya menanggapi, "_Well_, tapi aku bukan badut yang lucu."

Chanyeol masih mempertahankan senyuman lebarnya, lalu ikut menyeruput sedotannya seperti Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara seruput keras dari Baekhyun, yang menandakan bahwa susu stroberinya sudah habis, saat itulah Chanyeol ikut menyeruput keras susunya supaya cepat habis seperti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menaruh kotak susu kosongnya di meja kecil di hadapannya, lalu menatap Baekhyun lagi. "Jadi, kau masih mau menambah susu lagi... atau bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan berbinar-binar, tapi sedetik kemudian tatapannya berubah dan ia mendeham. "Ah, tidak usah. Aku sudah... kenyang."

Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun berbohong, makanya ia kembali bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan ke arah dapur. "Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku mau mengambilkan cemilan juga."

Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut sampai Chanyeol kembali datang dengan ditemani oleh dua kotak susu stroberi yang masih dingin dan setoples penuh _cookies_.

Baekhyun mendesah dalam hati. _Oh... favoritku..._

Chanyeol tampaknya tahu kalau Baekhyun juga menyukai _cookies_, lalu mengerlingkan matanya pada pemuda mungil yang masih terpana dengan toples yang dibawanya itu. "Silakan dicoba. Aku yang memanggangnya sendiri."

Baekhyun mengambil satu _cookie_ teratas, lalu menggigitnya. Enak sekali.

"Kau memasak sendiri?"

"Hmmm, iya...," kata Chanyeol dengan tersipu. "Aku tahu ini pekerjaan feminin, tapi karena aku tinggal sendiri, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus bisa memasak sendiri."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apakah kamu tipe orang yang selalu menggolongkan semua hal?"

Chanyeol tampaknya kaget dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang agak melenceng dari topik awal. "Hmmm... _Well, yeah_... Ketahuan banget, ya?"

"Iya, sih," jawab Baekhyun dengan jujur. "Soalnya kamu selalu menggolongkan segalanya dengan feminin dan maskulin."

"Itu mengganggumu?"

"Tidak mengganggu, sih. Hanya... unik." Baekhyun agak ragu apakah kata "unik" dapat diterima oleh otak Chanyeol sebagai pujian atau malah ejekan.

Tapi, untungnya Chanyeol tertawa lepas, lalu berkata, "Aku aneh, Baek. Bukan unik."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, lalu mengambil kembali _cookie_-nya. "Omong-omong, rumahmu ini nyaman. Jauh dari kebisingan."

"Terima kasih."

"Kenapa kau mau rumah yang kecil seperti ini? Ini masih jauh dari bayanganku—sungguh," tanya Baekhyun dengan penasaran.

"Aku hanya... _well_, aku membayangkan kalau suatu saat nanti aku akan mempunyai pasangan yang amat sangat kucintai, aku akan membawanya untuk tinggal bersamaku di sini. Aku tahu kalau aku adalah pemilik Ten Company yang pastinya akan sering mendapatkan wawancara dari majalah atau media lainnya. Jadi, aku tidak mau pasanganku nanti terganggu dengan kegiatanku itu. Lagipula, aku ingin menyimpan persoalan tentang kehidupan pribadiku rapat-rapat di rumah mungil ini. Dan kalaupun aku menikah dengannya, rumah mungil ini akan benar-benar menjadi tempat yang pas buat ditinggali bersama. Tinggal di rumah seperti ini akan membuatmu merasa seperti dipeluk nantinya," jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menanggapi, "Wow. Kau punya visi yang hebat," sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Bukan visi. Hanya imajinasi." Sekali lagi, Chanyeol meralat ucapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menaikturunkan alisnya. "Terserahmu saja..."

Sempat hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol bertanya, "Omong-omong, kau belum mengirimkan hal-hal yang tak kau sukai dan kau sukai kepadaku!"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata. Pikirannya kembali mengingat bahwa Chanyeol kemarin malam—tengah malam sebenarnya—mengirimkan pesan kepada Baekhyun.

.

**From: Park Chanyeol**

**Hai, Baekhyun-ah! Ini Chanyeol~**

**Aku mau memberitahumu tentang apa yang kusukai dan tak kusukai, supaya kau bisa mengenalku dengan baik, begitu juga dengan aku bisa mengenalmu dengan baik.**

_**Picture received.**_

.

Baekhyun membuka foto yang diterimanya. Rupanya Chanyeol memotret catatannya tentang hal kesukaan dan hal yang tidak disukainya. Karena tulisan Chanyeol sangat rapi, Baekhyun dapat dengan mudah membaca apa saja yang ditulis laki-laki itu.

.

_Hal yang tidak kusukai:_

_\- Topi-topi koleksiku dipinjam sembarangan._

_\- Kata-kata kasar._

_\- Orang yang tidak ramah._

_\- Orang yang tidak jujur._

_Hal yang kusukai:_

_\- Makan._

_\- Tidur._

_\- Byun Baekhyun._

_._

Wajah Baekhyun seketika memerah ketika mengingat foto yang dikirim oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol memasukkan nama Baekhyun ke dalam daftar hal yang disukainya seharusnya dapat ditebak oleh Baekhyun sejak awal—berhubung karena mereka masih ada di dalam waktu pendekatan—tapi, entah mengapa, tetap saja begitu melihat namanya tertulis di sana, Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang dan pipi yang memanas. Otaknya bahkan kosong. Hanya kilatan rasa senang yang harusnya tidak dirasakannya.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Suara berat Chanyeol mengembalikan Baekhyun ke dunia nyata.

Secepat mungkin Baekhyun langsung membalas, "Ah, a-aku lupa soal itu..."

Chanyeol, tanpa kecurigaan sama sekali, hanya manggut-manggut dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, kau bisa menceritakannya langsung padaku."

Baekhyun yang tampaknya masih asyik di dalam pikirannya langsung menyahut, "Hah? Apa?"

"Kau menceritakan langsung padaku tentang apa yang kau suka dan tidak kau sukai padaku. Kau juga bisa menceritakan lagi padaku tentang ketidaksukaanmu pada tiram," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan antusias. "Aku siap mendengarkan cerita panjangmu~" tambahnya dengan senyum menggoda.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana hanya bisa berkata, "_Well_, aku tidak suka tiram."

"Lalu?" pancing Chanyeol.

"Aku juga tidak suka timun. Pokoknya aku tidak suka makanan-makanan lembek karena itu menjijikan," lanjut Baekhyun dengan wajah jijik dan geli membayangkan makanan-makanan tersebut.

"Apa lagi?"

"A-aku..." Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat akan Minah yang datang kepadanya pada hari itu. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Entah dari mana dan sejak kapan emosi muncul begitu saja di dalam hatinya. "Aku... juga tidak suka dengan orang penjilat. Yang bermulut manis dan suka mengumbar kebohongan di mana-mana..."

Chanyeol masih diam mendengarkan. Sementara bayangan Minah yang menceritakan tentang segala akal busuk Chanyeol semakin menguat di dalam pikiran Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak suka orang yang baik terhadap orang lain karena dia mau sesuatu. Aku tidak suka orang yang tidak tulus. Aku tidak suka orang yang munafik dan bermuka dua. Aku tidak suka orang yang hanya mau menang sendiri. Aku tidak suka..."

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. Bayangan Minah menangis tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya, membuat emosinya semakin membuncah keluar.

"A-aku juga tidak suka orang yang menyakiti sahabatku. Apalagi orang yang membuatnya menangis. A-aku bersumpah akan membalas orang itu seribu kali lipat banyaknya. Aku tidak suka orang yang memberikan harapan palsu seperti itu. Aku... a-aku..."

_Minah menangis. "Dia... mencampakkanku, Baek... Kemarin..."_

_Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. "Kau memasukkan cinta ya ke dalamnya? Bukan hanya badanku yang jadi hangat, tapi rasanya perasaanku padamu jadi menghangat..."_

_Baekhyun berjanji. "...Aku akan melakukan apapun demi sahabatku."_

Baekhyun berjanji. Ia telah berjanji pada Minah untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Chanyeol. Laki-laki brengsek ini sudah melukai sahabatnya—demi Tuhan—dan Baekhyun dengan segala kebodohannya terpesona, bahkan nyaris punya perasaan pada Chanyeol?

Baekhyun semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Emosinya meledak.

_Sahabat macam apa aku ini?!_

"Aku tidak suka sahabatku kau buang sembarangan seperti itu, Chanyeol! Aku... AKU TIDAK SUKA KAU! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Baekhyun seketika berdiri dari sofanya dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Sementara, Chanyeol yang masih terkejut dengan sikap Baekhyun yang begitu tiba-tiba itu otomatis ikut bangkit berdiri dan menyusul Baekhyun.

Hampir saja tangan Baekhyun mencapai kenop pintu ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol menahan tangannya. Sontak hal itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah marah luar biasa.

"Jangan tahan aku!" bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar suara keras Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang amat sangat marah.

"B-Baek... aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kamu marah. Dan kau yang tiba-tiba membentakku dan mengatakan bahwa kau membenciku—aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudnya..."

Baekhyun menghentakkan tangannya supaya cengkeraman Chanyeol lepas dari tangannya, lalu menjawab, "Kau benar-benar brengsek, Park Chanyeol! Kau mendekati sahabatku begitu saja, lalu meninggalkannya seolah dia hanyalah sampah! Kurang ajar! Dan sekarang kau mengikuti _blind date_ sialan ini, lalu mendekatiku, bahkan kau tahu segalanya tentang aku termasuk mengenai jam kerjaku! Setelah ini, kau akan berbuat apa lagi? Meninggalkanku? Haha—brengsek kau, Park Chanyeol!"

Mata Chanyeol tampak melebar dan ia seperti kehilangan kata-katanya selain bertanya, "Sa-sahabat? Siapa?"

"Bang Minah," jawab Baekhyun dengan lempeng. "Kau pasti tahu siapa dia, kan? Atau mungkin kau sudah melupakannya begitu saja?"

"Tunggu, kau kenal dengan Minah?"

"Tentu saja, Idiot," balas Baekhyun dengan sebal. "_I'm out of this, Chanyeol_. Aku mau keluar dari sini. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Dan kau—jangan sekali-kali kau berani menghubungiku lagi atau menghubungi Minah!"

Baekhyun—sekali lagi—hampir saja mencapai kenop pintu dan membuka pintunya, tapi kembali lagi Chanyeol menahan lengannya dan dengan sedikit pemaksaan memutar tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Jangan pergi, Baek," mohonnya. "Setidaknya, jangan pergi sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya."

"Tidak ada yang harus kau jelaskan lagi, kan?"

"Ada," kata Chanyeol dengan tegas. "Sangat banyak, malah."

Baekhyun mendengus tawa sarkastis. "Lagipula, aku tidak mau dengar itu," katanya menahan jengkel. "Sekarang, lebih baik kau lepaskan aku dan membiarkanku pergi dengan tenang."

"Baek—"

"Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun meronta, minta dilepaskan. Tapi, Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya.

"Kumohon...," Baekhyun semakin menggeliat dan menghentak-hentakkan tangannya, tapi Chanyeol semakin ingin menahannya.

"Baek, dengarkan aku dulu—"

"Chanyeol... Ini sakit..."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya ketika sadar bahwa ia menggenggam pergelangan Baekhyun terlalu keras. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan perasaan bersalah yang amat besar. Kedua mata laki-laki besar itu berkaca-kaca. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun seperti kehilangan suaranya secara tiba-tiba.

"Baek—_please_..."

Dan Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. Erat sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Baekhyun..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

**xxx**

**MAAF BANGET. SERIUS.**

**Cerita ini semakin gaje dan sebenarnya aku malu untuk meng-upload-nya /tutup muka/ Mana update telat banget pula /tutup diri/**

**Bukan hiatus, tapi writer's block. Lagian, apakah ada yg masih mau mengetahui lanjutan fanfic aneh bin gaje bin drama alay ini? Tolong review /emang gue kurang ajar ya/janji bakalan fast update nanti/**

**Thank you all~**

**Anyway, happy Christmas Eve buat yg merayakan^^ x**


End file.
